


Love is Blind

by Rose_Thorne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thorne/pseuds/Rose_Thorne
Summary: modern day AU





	1. Chapter 1

I clutch my older brother’s sleeve as he guides me into my new school. Lockers clang, and other students chatter loudly, making it near impossible to tell where I am or hear my own thoughts. “Eren?” I say. He runs a finger over the top of my knuckles.

“Calm down, Star. It's fine. We’re almost to the front office. Only a few more steps.” He murmurs. “They are gonna assign someone to you that way you are alone or anything. This person will be in all of your classes. He will guide you to and from class and will stay with you until you graduate, alright?” I reach up. Eren guides my hands to his face. I run my fingers feather-lightly over his face, from his hairline to his chin. He’s smiling. 

“Don't worry about me, Eren. I'm fine. I assure you that nothing will go wrong and i’ll be safe… by myself.” I add. He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

“NIce try but no.” he grasps my hand and leads me through the hallway. 

 

“Stardust, this is Levi Ackerman. He’ll be your guide and he will be in each of your classes. Alright?” The Principle says. 

“Fine.” i say, really hating this idea. I flip my hair.

“Most girls would die to be in your place, Stardust.” A deeper voice cuts in. I roll my eyes.

“Most girls are easy, too. But i ain't one of them.” i snap.

“Ooh… feisty. I like her.” Something is slipped around my wrist. “Just a bracelet that says who your guide is.” I twist my hands so i can feel his palms. Soft, but also tough.

“You are officially under Levi’s care. IF you two get seperated, someone will bring you back to him.”

“What if i walk away for a valid reason? Like, he annoys me or something?” There’s a chuckle. “Whats so funny?”

“I know your brother well. When i was told that i’d have his sister as my charge, i thought you were just like him. Nice to know you’re not. But i am curious about you now.”

“Curiosity killed the bloody cat.”

“Satisfaction brought him back.” Levi retorts.

“Or Satan.” i mutter.


	2. chapter 2

    “What’s so bad about having Levi Ackerman as your guide? Who knows, he may be a nice guy and you could fall in love with him.” Annie says. Judging by the sudden warmth next to me and the shift of the bench under me, she sat down by my side, instead of by Eren like she usually does.

 

    “As if. He’s an arrogant, self-righteous, emotionless, boring, stick-in-the-mud. She has better taste than that, don't you Star?” Another voice says.

 

    “Mikasa! That was so rude!” Annie objects. I sigh.

 

    “I’m not so sure i have better taste, to be quite honest. After all, it’s not like guys are lining up to date me. Who wants the blind girl, though? No one.” I say. I feel the bench under me shift slightly upwards, signalling that someone got up. I reach my right hand out and run it feather lightly down Levi’s arm. He runs his finger tips over my knuckles, still talking about something you need a Y chromosome to understand. I bring my hand back to my lap. I hear a giggle.

 

    “You have a crush!” Annie says.

 

    “What!?! No! Of course not! I barely know him! Why are we having this conversation? Annie, how was your date with my brother?” I change the subject, feeling the table in front of me for my apple. 

 

    “Yes! Tell me- er… us- everything!” Mikasa adds. Warmth envelopes me moments before Levi slings an arm across my shoulders.

 

    “Sorry, ladies, but it’s time for class.” Levi cuts in. I run my fingers over the table to pick up my trash. The table is bare. 

 

    “Wha-?”

 

    “I asked Jean to take it up.” He interrupts. I sigh. “Come on. Do you need help?”

 

    “No. I’m not an invalid. I’ve been doing things like taking my trash up and climbing out of benches my whole life. Stunning, I know, but it’s true.” I snap. He chuckles.

 

    “Damn you’re something else.” He mutters. I slide out of the bench. 

 

    “Can we go now?”

 

    “Of course, love.”

 

    “Don't call me love. I'm not your love. I am simply your charge.” I cross my arms over my chest. He chuckles again.


End file.
